The present invention generally relates to apparatus for securing a candle to an underlying structure and, in a representative embodiment thereof, more particularly provides a tool useable to form in a fruit or vegetable an exterior recess configured to complementarily receive a tealight candle to form with the fruit or vegetable a decorative item.
In the past, candles of various configurations have been supported within the interiors of carved out pumpkins to internally illuminate them for Halloween festivities. For decorative purposes it would be desirable to support a small candle, such as a “tealight” candle, in an exterior surface recess of a fruit or vegetable, with the inserted candle being essentially flush with the outer side surface of the fruit or vegetable. However, using known cutting tools it would be difficult to precisely form this type of recess in a fruit or vegetable which would complementarily and closely receive the inserted candle such that essentially all of its inserted side and inner end surface area was engaged by corresponding interior surface portions of the recess.
It would thus be desirable to provide a hand operable tool for this purpose. It is to this goal that the present invention is directed.